greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Odd Man Out
is the fourteenth episode of the twelfth season and the 259th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Richard throws everyone for a loop when he switches the resident and attending pairings and Arizona takes a huge risk on a woman who is pregnant with quadruplets. Meanwhile, April is faced with a difficult decision. Full Summary Richard is standing near the OR board and sees all the attendings working with their usual resident: Meredith and Penny, Amelia and Stephanie, Callie and Jo, and Jackson and Ben. He walks into Bailey's office and says he wants to meet with the residents immediately. Richard has gathered the residents and asks them what happens when a bed-bound patient stays in one place. Ben replies bedsores. He says that when a surgeon stays in one place, there's stagnation and a limited mind. They have a short time to learn here, and they're snuggling up to their specialties. He's their alarm clock. He's broadening their education. He shows them a bedpan filled with attendings' names, and they have to draw one paper at random. Stephanie goes first and gets Amelia. He orders her to put it back. Jo runs up to Meredith wanting to talk about their case, but Meredith is talking to Callie about Brian Carson, who's recovering well. Callie brings up Dr. Thorpe, who thought she gave him the wrong number. Meredith says he has the right one. Maggie asks who it is and Callie fills her in. Meredith says it's nothing. Jo sits down next to Meredith as they get ready for surgery, and informs her she's on her service now as Richard switched all the residents around. Meredith orders her to go talk to Penny because she doesn't have the time to get her up to speed. Jackson is stitching up a girl's arm in peds with Alex by his side. Jackson has had a date, but he doesn't want Alex to tell her. He'll tell her when time's right. Stephanie comes in and asks about the dogs she's hearing. Alex explains they bring in puppies once a month as it's good for moral. Stephanie, who's on peds now, is not happy to hear that. Owen's on an elevator and Amelia gets on with her patient. The man drove into an electric pole, got electrocuted and had a brain bleed. Nathan is at the other end of the patient's bed and says he put in a pacemaker. Owen tells Amelia he made a reservation. She asks how fancy the restaurant is. Owen says he took a big swing for their first date. As Owen gets off, Penny gets on and tells Amelia the patient's wife is downstairs. Amelia wonders why Penny is telling her that. Penny informs her about the resident switch, but Amelia says no. Arizona, Andrew, and Ben enter a patient room, where Bailey's talking to the patient about her taxes. Courtney is happy to help out Bailey, since she has to stay in bed anyway after the fetal surgery she's had. As an accountant, t's kind of nice to be on bed rest during tax season. There are no distractions. Ben says he usually does their taxes, but Bailey says Courtney advised them to make some changes. Arizona tells Bailey to leave so Ben can present the case. Ben is too confused ove the taxes matter, so Andrew presents instead. Courtney is pregnant with quadruplets and she's had fetal surgery to seperate a vessel. Her husband comes in with a gift basket for the doctors. They are the reason all four of the babies are still safe inside her uterus. They're thankful for that. Amelia and Nathan are talking to Lena about the surgery they performed on Griffin. Just as a when walks up, Lena clarifies that Griffin is not her husband, as Amelia referred to Griffin that way. The woman introduces herself as Griffin's husband. Nathan and Amelia are confused. Gayle says she is the wife, while Lena is the slut Griffin's been hitting on the side. Lena says it's been 11 years. Gayla asks if Griffin is dead. Amelia explains the case. Gayle only wants to see her husband until he's dead. Arizona and Ben walk into the ER, discussing a patient, until she orders him to go somewhere else. She enters a trauma room where April's by herself. Arizona asks how she's feeling. April says she's fine, but she hasn't told Jackson. Arizona is worried she's doing this alone. April says she has told Arizona. Arizona then wants to do this right. She wants to do a 3-D ultrasound and run tests, including one for osteogenesis imperfecta. April says no. The baby is not getting tested because it will be fine. In the NICU, Arizona informs Alex on what April said and that she won't tell Jackson. Alex doesn't want to lie to Jackson. Arizona says they need to convince April, but Alex doesn't want to have anything to do with it. Arizona says she will then. In surgery, Callie informs Maggie on Will's looks and profession. Callie wonders why she hasn't answered Will's call. Maggie says maybe her ringer's off. Sometimes, your ringer's off for so long that you forget it's off and you need someone to help you how to figure out to put it back in. Callie jumps in and tells Meredith she's been vibrate for too long. Meredith says she'll just say no when he calls and there'll be lots of going back and forth and she won't know when it's okay to hang up, so it's better not to answer. Jo comes in and says she saw all Meredith's clinic patients, so she'd like to scrub in. Meredith asks if she drained a patient's wound. She hasn't. "Okay, well, Blake, go get that done," Meredith says. Jo reminds her it's Wilson and walks out. Callie says she needs to turn her ringer on loud and fast, because now she's confusing residents. Meredith says her ringer is fine. Ben is doing an ultrasound on Courtney. He finds babies A and B right away. He then finds baby D, but he can't find baby C. He tells Andrew to go get Robbins. Ben tells the parents he can only find three babies. Outside Griffin's room, Penny says she should have known Lena was not Griffin's wife. Amelia tells her to get her facts straight before she goes to spill medical information. Amelia wonders why Penny is still here. Penny informs her Dr. Webber declined her proposal, and he also won't allow Penny to take a day off. Amelia instructs her to watch Griffin's monitors. She joins Nathan, who's talking to Gayle. She says she's waiting for the funeral. Her husband was a sweet man who turned into a philandering bastard who only cared about his money. She should have known that when he served her with a prenup. If they're still married, she gets his $30 million. She's waiting him out. Nathan happily says there's a great chance he won't wake up anyway. He tells Gayle to sit down. Nathan says it's very refreshing to finally have a family member who's not begging them to save their patient. He's just joking, though. Penny comes outside the room and says Griffin is waking up. Griffin looks at Lena and asks her who she is. Nathan tells him he's been in a car accident. Griffin starts calling for Bugs. Gayle comes in and says she's Bugs. He hasn't called her that in 30 years. He asks her to come closer and asks what's happening. Arizona is doing an ultrasound. She says Ben must be a little behind on his fetal medicine. Baby C has moved down. She's afraid Courtney's in labor. Courtney says she can't be as all the babies will die then. As they're taking Courtney to the OR, Arizona says that sometimes women don't feel the contractions when the babies are this small. Doug thinks Arizona must be wrong, but Arizona is sure. They're taking Courtney to the OR so they're ready in case it happens. Arizona thinks she can buy them some time with meds and by sewing her cervix closed. Labor is like a boulder rolling down a hill. Once it starts rolling, it's pretty hard to stop. She's trying to stop it, though. Lena can't believe Griffin can't remember her at all. Amelia says that can happen after a brain injury. As it's been 11 years, Lena wants to help Griffin remember her, but Amelia says he's agitated and only asking about Gayle, so it's best if she waits out here. Griffin can't believe he took up with Lena as he has Gayle, his wife. She's the funniest he's ever met. She also has the softest hands. He asks Gayle what he did. She says they fought a lot about money. He says he doesn't care about money. She says that changed. Griffin asks why he'd ever hurt her. Gayle says she's been asking him that for decades. Penny quietly tells Amelia it's like a time machine, but Amelia simply tells her to go. So Penny does. Courtney's been started on magnesium, which might slow things down. Courtney just has to relax. The contractions are increasing. Ben turns to Courtney and wonders why he and Bailey shouldn't file jointly. Courtney says they have a pretty signifcant earnings disparity. It's more than 200%. Her income increase is raising his tax bill by a lot. As it relaxes her, Courtney keeps on going. Bailey shouldn't even file as an individual, she should incorporate. Arizona asks Andrew to page April exam room 5. She tells Ben to page her in case anything changes her and leaves. Courtney tells Ben they could also both file as individuals if they get divorced. In the bathroom, Stephanie is washing her hands while Jo is complaining about working with Meredith. Stephanie says she has been urinated on by puppies three times. The only things worse than peds is peds with puppies. Penny needs help with Shepherd because she wants her dead. Jo says getting kicked out of bed was almost better because at least Meredith had to acknowledge her then. Stephanie says she gets 10 more seconds to complain about Meredith, but then she has to stop forever. Stephanie says Jo keeps on talking about Grey, but she doesn't do anything to change the situation. April meets Arizona in the exam room. Arizona asks if April trusts her. April says yes. Arizona says she can feel the boulder starting to roll, and they need to stop it. April has to let her help her, her way. April has to tell Jackson and have a work-up done. April says she's a doctor, she's not stupid. She's just not interested in getting any tests. All Arizona wants is to help her avoid what happened last time. Andrew comes in, as they need Robbins with Courtney. The contractions are more frequent now. Arizona says baby Charles is still making a break for it. Courtney wonders how she knows. Arizona says she's holding his feet. On their way to the OR, Bailey asks Ben how they could not know that the woman was in labor. Alex and Stephanie are following them. They arranged two full NICU teams for transport. Ben pulls Bailey aside and asks why she asked Courtney about the taxes as it's kind of his thing every year. Bailey says things changed. Ben says it's only her job, but Bailey says that is a big change. Alex introduces himself to Courtney, who realizes he's the out guy. She wants Dr. Robbins. She's the in guy. She can keep the babies in. Alex says Charles has already made up his mind, and once he's out, the others will follow. Courtney wants Arizona to tell her all the four babies will live. Arizona tells the surgical team to wait and says she only needs one set-up. She's stopping the boulder. Nathan asks Amelia what she doesn't like about Blake. She seems on top of it to him. Amelia explains it's personal, so he can form his own conclusions. Nathan says it must be nice for Blake. He thinks Amelia has also formed her own conclusions about him as she's pretty close to Owen. Penny is watching Gayle and Griffin. She notices something's up and goes inside to check on Griffin. He can't squeeze in her hands, nor does he follow her light with his eyes. Nathan comes in. She asks to page Shepherd and tells him that his ICP is climbing. Griffin needs a ventriculostomy, stat. Gayle asks what's going on, but Penny asks her to go outside. Nathan asks if she's ever done a ventriculostomy. She has, but she's not supposed to touch him per Amelia's orders. She asks Nathan to do it for her. Nathan tells her she's running out of time. In the scrub room, Arizona is going over possible plans with Bailey and Alex. She can deliver Charles and then sew up the cervix. Bailey says it's impossible. Alex agrees, because once Charles' placenta is delivered, the uterus will keep contracting. Arizona suggests she doesn't deliver the placenta and just cut the cord, sterilize it, and put it back in. Alex says it's dangerous and puts the mother and babies at risk. Arizona says she's a fetal surgeon, so she knows more about this. Bailey asks if Herman's ever done this. Arizona says no, but she's determined to do it. She knows what has to be done and this is the only way. Bailey wishes her good luck. Amelia enters Griffin's room. Penny explains he needed a burr hole. Amelia asks Nathan why he let Penny do it. Nathan says because she caught it and she could do it. Amelia tells Penny to get away from Griffin and she takes over. Meredith asks Jo if she prepped for the EDG. Jo says she didn't, she prepared for a colonoscopy, because that's what she assumed when Meredith said scope. Meredith says Blake knew they were checking for an upper GI bleed. She tells Jo to prep for the EDG anyway and page her when she's ready. Jo gets angry and follows Meredith outside. She's indeed not Blake. She's Jo Wilson. She's a surgeon, a human being, not some lump she can kick around or dismiss. She gets that Meredith doesn't like her, but she's in Alex's life and Meredith has to accept that instead of blocking her at every corner. Jo's done with it. She tells Meredith to call the army guy back and get her own boyfriend. Meredith asks if she's finished and walks off. Arizona is about to deliver Charles. His sisters will have to deal with the fact that he wanted to come out first. Arizona asks Courtney to trust her. Courtney wants Doug in here, but they can't risk that. Arizona asks Ben to hold her hand. Arizona asks for a tiny push. She delivers the boy and hands him over to Alex. The boy doesn't cry and Courtney is worried. Amelia informs Gayle that Griffin's CT revealed he's bleeding again. She will operate, but the fact that it's bleeding again is not good. Lena asks if he'll be the same when he wakes up. Gayle asks her to go away. Lena goes to sit down in the waiting room while Gayle asks the question that Lena just asked. Amelia says there's no way of knowing. Gayle says she just got him back after 33 lost years. She just wants him back now. She wants another chance to love him. Amelia tells Penny to go find Edwards and have her come to OR 1. As Penny goes off, Nathan tells Amelia there's no time for that. Amelia changes her mind and calls Penny back. Callie, Maggie, and Meredith are watching the post-op scans of their patients. It all looks good. Meredith's phone keeps on ringing. Maggie thinks they need a plan. Meredith says they don't and brings up how Wilson accused her of treating her like crap. Maggie and Callie admit that Jo has a point there. They're hard on residents, but they like them. Meredith says she likes Wilson. Maggie asks if she does. Meredith sighs and walks off. In the OR, Amelia is operating as the brain is swelling. Penny says she wants to tells Amelia what she did and why she did it. She knows from Stephanie that Amelia likes to know what happened when she wasn't there. Penny informs her on what happened while suctioning. Amelia is open to hearing the entire story. While Arizona is doing her best to stop the labor, Alex is working on baby Charles. Ben explains to Courtney that Alex is working to get air into the baby's lungs. As Courtney is still having contractions, Arizona orders to give her more magnesium. Ben tries to distract Courtney by asking about the taxes again. It comes to dependants and Courtney says she has a son, too. Alex, meanwhile, is performing CPR on the baby. In the other OR, Amelia says Griffin herniated. He's braindead. She calls time of death. Penny asks if it happened because she made a mistake, but Amelia says no, admitting she was perfect. Penny and Amelia meet with Nathan. Nathan wants to go tell Gayle as he knows Amelia has plans, but she wants to go herself and asks Penny to come. In the NICU, Alex informs Arizona that baby Charles is doing well. That means they got all four babies. Alex gives all credit to Arizona. Any extra time in utero is good for the three girls. Alex confesses he wasn't on board in the beginning. Arizona asks if he's trying to give her a compliment. Alex says nobody could have done what she did. Arizona says she talked to Kepner, but she didn't seem to hear her. She says they need to do something. Alex agrees. Doug comes into the NICU. He's FaceTiming with his wife and shows her the baby. Ben enters Bailey's office as she paged him. Bailey says Robbins requested him on her service for the near future. Bailey says Ben helped Courtney through the scariest moments of her life. Bailey hired Courtney to do their taxes for her because of all the changes. She asks if Ben is okay with that, as it means less work for him. He says of course. He leaves to go finish Robbins's rounds and says he'll see her at home. Alex takes April to the ambulance bay. He says she has to tell Jackson and if not soon, he'll find out from someone else. April says he and Arizona are a great team. She thanks him for being so invested, like the Supreme Court telling women what they can and can't do. Alex doesn't want to see them get hurt again. April says she's not telling Jackson because they have been through enough. He never got over the last one. April herself is hanging on to every last shred of faith she has that this time, it'll be okay. Jackson doesn't have that, so it's better if he doesn't know yet. Alex says she's just making it worse. Meredith finds Jo and says she's right. She is hard on Jo. Alex hasn't had it easy. Everyone he's ever been with has run off, or stolen his job, or gone crazy or broken his heart. He doesn't deserve to take another hit. The next one needs to stick. Meredith is sorry for squashing Jo like a bug. Jo thanks her. Meredith says she is what she allows, though. If she allows people to pluck off her shiny little insect wings, they will. She tells Jo not to let people. Jo understands. Meredith says that for whatever it's worth, she is rooting for Jo to stick. They smile at each other. Owen finds Amelia. She hasn't had a chance to change. Amelia says she lost a patient. Owen asks if it was Riggs' fault. Amelia says Riggs was great. She can see why Owen liked him. Amelia says Blake has microscope hands, a level head, and she's more assured in the OR than any resident she's ever seen. She's a natural neurosurgeon and now she owes it to Penny to teach her. Owen says dinner's off. He asks her to come. Amelia tells him she doesn't like surprises, but Owen says she will like this one. Owen asks a woman for 5 minutes and they enter a room. All the puppies that visited the peds ward are in there. Studies have shown that puppies can lower blood pressure, or at least make a crappy day less crappy. Owen opens the dog pen and Amelia is flooded with cheerful puppies. They kneel down and start cuddling the puppies. Owen kisses Amelia. Meredith is holding her phone as she leaves the hospital. She sits down on a bench and contemplates calling Will. "Nice night," a voice says, which turns out to be Will's. He's sitting on another bench. Meredith doesn't know how to react. Will says he must think he's a stalker. He really wanted to ask her out, but he couldn't do that when she wouldn't call him back. They approach and Will says that he came here so that if she wants to turn him down, she'll have to do it in person. Plus, having to look at his very nice face will make it hard for her to say no. Meredith smiles. He formally asks her out for a date. April goes to the nurses station and asks the nurse if she's seen Dr. Avery. The nurse says he's in his lab upstairs. April sighs and enters Jackson's lab, asking him if they can talk. She then sees Arizona is in there. Jackson turns towards April and asks her why Arizona is telling him this. April is speechless. Cast 12x14MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 12x14AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 12x14MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 12x14RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 12x14CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 12x14OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 12x14ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 12x14AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 12x14JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 12x14AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 12x14JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 12x14StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 12x14MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 12x14BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 12x14NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 12x14AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 12x14CourtneyHall.png|Courtney Hall 12x14PenelopeBlake.png|Penelope Blake 12x14Lena.png|Lena 12x14WillThorpe.png|William Thorpe 12x14DougHall.png|Doug Hall 12x14GayleMcColl.png|Gayle McColl 12x14GriffinMcColl.png|Griffin McColl 12x14Nurse.png|Nurse Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Casey Wilson as Courtney Hall *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake *Jamie Rose as Lena *Scott Elrod as Dr. William Thorpe *Jay Ali as Doug Hall *Rita Moreno as Gayle McColl *Lance Henriksen as Griffin McColl Co-Starring *Maria Elena Maglaris as Nurse Medical Notes Callie, Meredith, and Maggie's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Callie, Meredith, and Maggie scrubbed in to operate. They looked at the patient's scans afterward and said everything looked good. Griffin McColl *'Diagnosis:' **Electrocution **Intracranial bleed **Re-bleed **Memory loss *'Doctors:' **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Pacemaker implantation **Surgery **Ventriculostomy Griffin, 75, was in the hospital after a car accident during which he was electrocuted. He had an intracranial bleed and needed a pacemaker, which Nathan placed while Amelia worked on his bleed. After surgery, Griffin woke up asking for Bugs, his wife. He had no memory that they hadn't been happy in their marriage in years and he had a girlfriend. When Penny saw weakness while he was talking with his wife, she went in and saw that his ICP was increasing. She did a ventriculostomy, but he needed a second surgery for a re-bleed. Despite their best efforts, he herniated in surgery and died. He was pronounced dead at 18:09. Courtney Hall *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Bed rest **Magnesium **Vaginal delivery **Cervical cerclage Courtney was 23 weeks pregnant with quadruplets. She'd had photocoagulation for TTTS between two of the babies and was still in the hospital on bed rest. When Ben did an ultrasound, he was unable to locate one of the babies, Baby C. He paged Arizona, who found the baby, who had descended. Arizona told Courtney she was in labor. They moved her to the OR in case they had to deliver her babies. Arizona planned to use medicine to try to stop the labor and suture her cervix closed. Her labor didn't slow and Baby C (Charles) was having late decels. Arizona said they'd have to deliver him because his feet were already out. At Courtney's plea, Arizona decided to deliver Charles, sterilize his cord, put it back inside, and start Courtney on antibiotics. She delivered Charles and then handed him off. She then sterilized the cord so the placenta wouldn't deliver and Courtney resumed her bedrest, now carrying only three babies. Kim Coley *'Diagnosis:' **Pregnancy *'Doctors:' **Arizona Robbins (fetal surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Fetal surgery Arizona told Ben they needed to check on Kim Coley's baby's tracheal balloon. Mr Kurtzman *'Diagnosis:' **Wound *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Meredith asked Jo if she'd drained Mr. Kurtzman's wound. She had not, so Meredith sent her to do it. Mrs. Wheeler *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' Penny told Jo she couldn't start Mrs. Wheelers on tube feeds yet because she had high residuals last time. Meredith's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **EGD Meredith had a patient that needed an EGD to check for an upper GI bleed. Jo mistakenly prepared for a colonoscopy instead, so Meredith told her to prep for the EGD. Charles Hall *'Diagnosis:' **Prematurity **Hypotension *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Intubation **NICU Care Charles was born at 23 weeks. He was intubated after birth and moved to the NICU, where he was hypertensive, but oxygenating well despite his prematurity. Music "Beach" - Axel Flovent "Lovely Day" - Jill Scott Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Mitchel Musso. *This episode scored 7.83 million viewers. *Filming for this episode was scheduled from December 15, 2015 to January 8, 2016. *The boulder metaphor for labor was given to the crew by one of the show's fetal consultants. *The scene with the puppies inspired several crew members to adopt a puppy. *April is twelve weeks pregnant during this episode. *'Goof:' When Meredith tells Jo to go talk to Blake, she stops putting on a shoe cover, thus leaving her with only one on her right foot, but in the next shot, she can be seen with covers on both her feet in the background. Gallery Episode Stills 12x14-1.jpg 12x14-2.jpg 12x14-3.jpg 12x14-4.jpg 12x14-5.jpg 12x14-6.jpg 12x14-7.jpg 12x14-8.jpg 12x14-9.jpg 12x14-10.jpg 12x14-11.jpg 12x14-12.jpg 12x14-13.jpg 12x14-14.jpg 12x14-15.jpg 12x14-16.jpg 12x14-17.jpg 12x14-18.jpg 12x14-19.jpg 12x14-20.jpg 12x14-21.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x14BTS1.jpg 12x14BTS2.jpg 12x14BTS3.jpg 12x14BTS4.jpg 12x14BTS5.jpg Quotes :Maggie: So... what kind of surgeon is he? :Callie: Oncology. :Maggie: We can work with that. :Callie: Guessing 40s. Kind of tall. And he's ranked in the military, so he has an authoritative side. :Meredith: I can hear you. :Callie: But you can't hear the phone ringing. :Maggie: Maybe her ringer's off. :Meredith: It's not. Suctioning. :Maggie: Sometimes your ringer is off, and it's been off for so long that you forget that it's off, and you need someone to help you figure out how to turn it back on. But once it's on... :Callie: Oh. Oh, that's it. Your ringer needs to be turned on. You've been on vibrate for too long. ---- :Meredith: You're just not Blake, and so let's prep for the EGD and page me when we're ready. :Jo: No. I'm not Blake. I'm Wilson. Jo Wilson. Dr. Josephine Alice Wilson. I'm a surgeon. I'm a human being. I'm not some stupid lump that you can just kick around or talk down to or talk down about or dismiss and discount. I get it. You don't like me, but I'm here. I'm in Alex's life, and I'm staying. And you have to start respecting that. :Meredith: I don't know where you're getting this. :Jo: I'm trying to move forward, okay? And I can't because you're always around the corner blocking my way, making everything so damn hard. :Meredith: You are overreacting. :Jo: No, I'm not. That's exactly what I'm talking about. I'm done. I'm done with all of it. You know, call your damn Army guy back and get your own boyfriend. ---- :Will: See, right about now, you're thinking I'm some kind of stalker. Yeah, I've called. And I've texted. Because I wanted to see you again. And I thought I'd ask you out, but I can't do that if you don't call me back. I thought I'd show up here, ask you. That way, if you wanted to turn me down, you'd have to do it in person. Looking at my very nice face makes it hard to say no. So, what do you say, Dr. Grey? Would you like to go out with me? ---- :Alex: Look, you know I didn't agree with the whole thing. I didn't think it would work, but... :Arizona: Hmm. Karev, Are you trying to give me a compliment? :Alex: I'm saying no one else could have done what you did. ---- :Amelia: Blake has microscope hands... a level head... more assured in the O.R. than any resident I have ever seen. She's a natural neurosurgeon. And now I have to teach her. I owe it to her to teach her. ---- :April: I'm not telling him because we have been through enough. Especially him. Because he never got over the last one. He never had the chance to, and I am hanging on to every last shred of faith I have that this time, it'll be okay. But he doesn't have that. So it'll just be better if he doesn't know yet. :Alex: It won't. You're making it worse. ---- :Meredith: You're right. I am hard on you. Alex hasn't had it easy. Everyone he's ever been with has run away or stolen his job or gone crazy or broken his heart. None of them stick. And he doesn't deserve to take another hit. But the point is, I... I am sorry for squashing you like a bug or whatever it is that I do. :Jo: Thank you. :Meredith: But, you know, you are what you allow. And if you let them pluck off your shiny little insect wings, they will. :Jo: Um... okay. :Meredith: So don't let them. Don't let me. Understood? :Jo: Yeah. :Meredith: And for the record, Wilson... I am rooting for you to stick. ---- :Richard: When a bedridden patient stays in one place, what's the outcome? :Ben: Bedsores. :Richard: Exactly. When a surgeon stays in one place, what's the outcome? :Stephanie: One of us has bedsores? :Richard: Stagnation. Complacency. A limited mind. You have a short time to learn here, people, and you've snuggled up to your specialties like a warm, comfy bed. Well, I am your alarm clock. I'm pulling you out of bed and broadening your education. This is a Resident Scramble. ---- :Jo: Being kicked out of bed was almost better because then she would see me... :Stephanie: Jo. :Jo: She'd have to see my face to slam a door in it. :Stephanie: All right, you get 10 more seconds. :Jo: What? :Stephanie: You get 10 seconds to complain about Meredith Grey. After that, you're done. No more talking about it again, ever. :Penny: This is an excellent plan. :Jo: How is this fair? :Stephanie: You talk and you talk about Grey, but you don't do anything to change the situation. You get 10 seconds. After that, the only person you can talk to about Meredith Grey is Meredith Grey. :Jo: I can't say it all in 10 seconds. :Stephanie: No, 'cause you have 7. See Also de:Assistenzarzt-Roulette fr:Perdre ses repères Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes